dreams & nightmares
by Sardnyx
Summary: oneshots about Haru cosplaying for tsuna in his dreams
1. the cat

Nightmares & dreams

A series of oneshots about Tsuna's dreams. Implies Haru cosplaying almost everyone he knows, and she gets too well in character, and splipped the secrets of all the other characters stalking him. LOL. I wrote this in total Sunday afternoon boredom, so it's totally nonsense. And adding on top of that i like TsunaxHaru a lot

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn!

The cat

Tsuna was having a really strange dream. He was in an apparently infinite dark room, seeing nothing than himself, until he saw a familiar figure, with a familiar ponytail, and a not so familiar costume

"Nya, nyaaaaa" She said, rolling on the floor. Was she meowing?

Tsuna looked at her a bit closer. She really was wearing a cat's costume. Gokudera-kun's cat costume, to be specific

"Meooooooooow, i'm hungry, please feed me!" she purred with sad puppy eyes. He thought that was normal now, because Uri was most of the time hungry, and this was a dream

"So, what do you want to eat?" he said akwardly, trying to get along with the dream

Her eyes widened, and smirked

"Tuna" she said, and bounces towards him


	2. the discipline

The discipline

Tsuna realized Haru was licking some kind of cream from his lips

"That was good. Now I'll bite you to death" she said, raising her tonfas from under her namimori middle disciplinary team's coat

Then Tsuna realized he was stuck in the middle of a slice of chocolate cake

That was VERY random

If you comment, you'll get a light-as-air cookie

Thanks for reading ^^


	3. The fashionist

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn!

The fashionist

"Tsuna 3, I'm SO glad to have you here!3" Haru said as she ruffled the pink feathers on her coat

"And why did you invite me anyway, Lussuria-san?" he asked, getting used to his Haru-cosplays dreams

"And WHY you ask? 3" she looked over her sunglasses "Isn't that cu-te?3" she said spinning around him

When she stopped, she said "Because you're cute as pie, sweetie! 3" and pecked his lips

"And dear! you SO need a fashion emergency treatment right now! 3"

--------------------------------------

Just in case "3" is a heart, because i don't know how to make that black heart with ASCII

Haru in Lussuria version it's just his clothes, and her bangs dyed green (ponytail untouched XD)

Now accepting requests XD

If you comment you'll get a light-as-air invisible cookie! XD


	4. the hitman

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn or anything related

The hitman

Tsuna saw the familiar figure now in a familiar mafioso suit, matching an equally familiar hat, and the ponytail popping under it, with a an obviously familiar chameleon on her shoulder. She was polishing a gun

"Don't be him, please don't be him" he whispered while he tries to escape

"Ciaossu" said the voice, he was busted

He looked at her. She was smiling

"Thanks god you're not him!" Tsuna ran to hug her with teary eyes, and the next thing he knew, he was kissing the floor with her sitting on his back, and the gun aiming to his head

"I already told you. DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. ME."

"Why are you always like this Reborn!?!? Why don't you stop teasing me?!?!"

"Maybe I will when you become my boss" she said, putting her hat on his head and kissing him on the cheek

"At least she's not insulting me like the real Reborn"

------------------------------------------------------------

Making Reborn was surprinsingly hard! =o

Before you ask yeah, in Tsuna's mind Haru can't say "Dame-Tsuna" or "Baka-Tsuna", the same goes for Gokudera XD

For Amandy-san and Sweet Sacrifice, who asked for Reborn cosplay XD

Accepting requests, so give me your best shot! XD

If you comment, you'll get a light-as-air cookie

Thanks for reading n_n


	5. the sword

Disclaimers: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! or anything alike

The sword

He heard the sound of a girl's voice screaming VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

"Voi?" he repeated, and suddenly he felt something heavy landing on him, to discover the cosplayer sitting on his chest, looking a lot like the sword emperor

"Voi, brat" She said as she helped him to get up "the old geezer asked me to check you up" she said annoyed

She walked in circles, like a model with long hair (somehow silly because her hair isn't that long), around him while saying "*grumble* why i always have to do these embarrasing stuff?*grumble* stupid boss*grumble*" and checking every inch of him just with her eyes

Finally, put her sword on his head, to check his height, and nod

"Voi, brat, it seems you're *cough*quite good*cough*" she said blushing a bit

"What did you say?" he said, kinda embarrased

"I said you're *mumble*fine*mumble*" blushing red

"sorry, I can't really understand you". Honestly he didn't understand a bit of what she said between those growls

"DAMMIT! YOU'RE SO FREAKIN' GOOD I WOULD EAT YOU ALIVE!" she said with all the air she had in her lungs

"Th-thank you Squalo-san" he said, smiling and blushing a bit

"DON'T PUT ME THAT FACE DAMMIT!"

Making Squalo was super-Hard =0

For Sweet Sacrifice who requested Squalo

Haru had the chance to shout him all her fangirlness XD

Accepting requests (really, my goal is to at least make one of every character, and when i say every character i really mean it)

If you comment you'll get a light-as-air invisible cookie


	6. the half

Diclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn!

The half

He found a pair of orange orbs staring at him "When did i change to hyper mode?" he asked himself.

The wind was blowing, and making his ponytail flow gently over his shoulders

Wait a minute ... ponytail?

He stretched a hand to touch his image, the image frowned and grabs his wrist. Then he realized he wasn't wearing his x-gloves, but the image did

And they began to fight. Tsuna standing more defensive because he didn't want to lay his hands accidentally on her *blush* girl parts

After luckily missing lots of kicks and punches, his reflection started to grow tired, and a last tired punch made her lose her balance, and he took the opportunity to make her face the floor, totally overpowered, and laid his hands on top of hers, to keep her quiet

A soft angry growl under his body made him realize the embarrassing position they were. He jumped back, trying to apologize, but the image on his head was still too vivid.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he finally said

"Sure you do" She said with that calm rage the hyper mode usually gave him, as orange flames started to flow from her gloves

"Hiiiii! P-p-please, calm down! I'll do anything to show you I'm sorry!"

"Anything?" she said, approaching to him, noses almost touching "Then kiss me 'til my heart is content" she ordered, locking her lips on his

------------------------------------------------------

Sidenotes: it was difficult for Tsuna to evade Haru's attacks because he isn't in dying will mode and on top of that she's a sporty girl after all

This was super weird and hard to do. I tried to make it cute, but it ended sexy ._.

When i first thought this, Haru didn't have her ponytail, but if she really didn't the first paragraphs would look like any TsunaxHyperTsuna ._.

For ToonyTwilight who requested Hyper Dying will Tsuna

As you may know, I'm accepting requests

Note for me: don't study calculus and write fics at the same time ._.

If you comment you'll get a light-as-air invisible cookie


	7. the baseball

Yay! Today (May 21st) is a national holiday here in Chile. Did you know we call "sandwich" the day between a holiday and a weekend? Just because it's more likely to get that day free too XD

Disclaimer: i do not own katekyo hitman reborn

The baseball player

This time Tsuna saw Haru in a batting cage, near Yamamoto's house

"Hey, Haru!" he called

She turned around and smiled

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Definitely not Haru

"Haru's not here, but if she passes by, i'll tell her you are looking for her hahaha" she said with a smile as big and bright as the real Yamamoto's

"So, wanna go to some place then?" she asked

"Yeah, why not?"

"Yatta!" she said, smiling triumphant "it's a date then!" put her arm around his shoulder and pecked him on the cheek

"WHAT!?!"

---------------------------------

Trying to make Haru act like Yamamoto was almost too easy, did i went ooc? ._.?

I wrote this a long time ago, about the time I was writing Reborn's chapter

And yes, i have some more stored in my pc, but i release them in the order they're requested

For Amandy-san, who requested Yamamoto

If you comment you'll receive my super special long distance invisible hug! =3


	8. the illusion

Disclaimer: i do not own katekyo hitman reborn or anything related

The Illussion

The thick fog made him fall once again, this time he thought one of his feet got entangled with some vines on his path. He tried to get off them, but the vines entangled more and more on his legs, chest and arms, finally, with a fast motion, the vines lifted him, leaving him upside down

"let's see the catch of the day" the fog diminished, letting him see the now usual cosplayer with a male Kokuyou uniform with the top part opened, letting see a camouflage print t-shirt under it

"It seems I got a big one. Lucky me, kufufu" she said, crouching to see the face of her prey "And looks tasty too, kufufu-no-fu" she said running a finger through his jaw and cheek, as flowers bloomed from the vines, leaving their scent in the air

But Tsuna was prepared, he lit the flames on his gloves to burn his ties, and jumped, cornering her agains the floor

"Got you" He said, triumphant

"Do you, Vongola?" She teased him with a big smile "You can't catch what isn't there, can you?" she whispered into his ear, before dissapearing in the fog

And left him only with the sound of her laugh

_Kufufu, kufufu, kufufu-no-fu..._

_---_

For Sweet Sacrifice who requested Mukuro

Remember, I'm accepting any character request!

If you comment you'll get a light-as-air invisible cookie


	9. the box

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn or anything related

The Box

"SAWADA! JOIN MY BOXING CLUB!" she screamed at him, holding his hands with her own gloved ones

"But I don't want to!"

"Join me and we'll be extreme together!" she said energically

"Together?!?!?!?" he said, blushing

"Yeah, that would be TOTALLY EXTREME!" she pointed out with fire in her eyes

"Well, the fact is ..." he started saying, just to be suddenly interrupted by her

"I know you'll accept!, YOU'LL HAVE MY EXTREME THANKS!" she said, hugging him with all her strenght

---------------------------------

About the title, it's a stupid pun, i know, but i put it anyway since if i write "The extreme" was a little obvious XD

I know Tsuna would say something like "But, Haru, we don't even go to the same school!" to escape from this XD

For Sweet Sacrifice, who requested Ryuuhei

You should all now by now, I'm receiving requests XD

I'm so glad to receive so much requests! I will fulfill them as soon as my inspiration hits me XD

If you comment, you'll get a light-as-air cookie

Thanks for reading n_n


	10. the owl

Disclaimer: i do not own katekyo hitman reborn or anything related

The Owl

He could recognize that laughter anywhere

_Kufufu ... _

"Mukuro?" He said, looking everywhere to find the source of the sound

"Maybe not the one you're expecting" She said

And Haru appeared close to his face, wearing a white giant bird costume

"HOOT!" she screamed, making him fall on his back, astonished

And she lied beside him, cuddling on his shoulder, spreading a white wing over him

--------------------------------------

For SpreadYourCrimsonWings who requested Mukuro (the owl)

Remember, I'm accepting any character request! Even the most extreme or ridiculous ones! Don't be shy! XD

If you comment you'll get a light-as-air invisible cookie


	11. the brother

Disclaimer: i do not own katekyo hitman reborn or anything related

The brother

"... and that's how you do it" she finished explaining

"What?" he said

"What, you say? Animal taming, of course!" She smiled and sighed dissapointed "well, I'll have to explain you again, this time practical course". She pulled out Enzio from her green coat and spilled a bottle of water on him, making Enzio grow to the size of a big dog

"Now, Enzio, roll!"

The turtle totally ignored her, and walked away

"Aw, Enzio! Don't make me look bad!" she said, running a hand through her hair

"Well, Enzio, you've asked for it!" she said pulling out her whip from her coat

She cracked the whip, the whip missed and bounced back, hitting her on the face

"Hahi!" she said, holding her face in her hands

"Are you okay? Let me see it"

He pulled away her hands. Her nose was bright red

"Maybe if you kissed it, it would feel a lot better" she said, grinning

"What!?!" he said, blushing red

"Haha! You can't blame me for trying!"

He blushed deeper

"Don't worry, I'm OK, really" She said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder "Now it's your turn" she said with a smile

"So where is the animal to tame?"

"Right in front of me" She smiled and snapped her fingers, and Romario made him wear fake ears and tail

---------------------------------------

I tried to put some of the "Italian charm" on this one XD

Romario just appearing out of the blue!, lol XD

For ToonyTwilight, Amandy-san and Akiko-chan who requested Dino

Remember, I'm accepting any character request! People, animals, whatever! Don't be shy! XD

If you comment you'll get a light-as-air invisible cookie


	12. the boss

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

Note: the next on the request list was Basil, but since i'm not a native english speaker, i would take some time to get used to the way he talks, so i kicked him 'til weekend XP (sorry, Basil-kun!)

The boss

"Dance for me" She ordered from the big throne she was lying on

"what did you say?"

"Hmpf!" she grunted, while she advanced towards him, making the strange ornaments, looking like feathers attached to a raccoon tail on both sides of her head, shake a bit along with her ponytail.

"I said DANCE!, you piece of trash!" she barked, gunshot to the sky

"You gotta be kidding me!"

She was totally pissed, and grabbed the neck of his shirt

"I'm as serious as THIS!" and she locked his lips with hers

"Now take off your shirt or I'll BURN your clothes off!"

----------------------------------

Thinking about it, Haru is just as small as Tsuna is, and her eyes are bigger than Xanxus', so her version of Xanxus is a very cute one XD

For Tuna-kat (and her panda plushie) and Sweet Sacrifice who requested Xanxus

Remember don't be shy on your requests! I'll take everything you want me to write about! XD

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie =3


	13. the archaic

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

Note: i know i said i kicked poor little Basil-kun 'til weekend, but i feel kinda nice and my brain wants to get a bit along with his talking and stuff, even if it's just a bit, so i released this chapter a little earlier

If I made some mistakes, correct me all you want, that would make me and other readers happy

The archaic

"… Sawada-dono, please get up, Sawada-dono"

"... Hmm?" he said looking at the cosplayer. He hardly recognized her without her usual ponytail

"Are thou ok, Sawada-dono?"

"What happened?"

"Thou just collapsed, doth thou feel sick, Sawada-dono?" she said, putting her forehead on his "Hmm... no fever, that is strange"

"T-too close, too close!" he stepped back a little, with wide eyes and blushing red

She looked at him with questioning eyes

"W-well, you see, Basil-kun ... when two japanese people are that close is because they're about to do something really REALLY embarrasing" he said without looking at her, still blushing

"Something like this?" and pecked his lips

"Did my father tought you that!?!?"

"No, I already knew it on my own" She blushed pink and, with a little smile and a gentle look on her eyes, added softly "Want more?"

-----------------------

For ToonyTwilight and , who requested Basil

remember, i'm accepting all kind of requests! no matter how random it sounds!

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie =3


	14. the royalty

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The Royalty

"Hmmm… the princess is bored" she said throwing a knife above her shoulder, he managed to evade it

"Play with me, peasant!" he felt her warm breath whispering behind his ear and her messy bangs covering her eyes on top of it

She lazily threw a knife again, and a light scratch appeared on his face

"ushishishishi, this is starting to get fun"

As she half dances, half runs around him, throwing her knives with dexterity, cutting his escape routes easily

"don't forget, I'm a princess AND a genius, you can't escape, little toy, ushishishishi" she laughed madly, sounding almost hysterical in the girl's voice, as an array of knives appeared on her hands and flew at him

He was about to escape, but the wires attached to the knives didn't allow him to move, and a final rain of wired knives made him fall on his knees

"That was fun. The princess is pleased" she ran a hand through her hair, messing her bangs a bit more and sighed, satisfied. Then, she crouched next to her inmobile prey. She was amused, he could tell

"The grace of the princess falls on you, thank you for being so much fun ushishishishi". Even if he couldn't see her eyes, he knew she was staring at his.

But he guessed wrong, as he felt the warm feeling of a soft kiss on his lips, then a lick on his first wound

"And with this act I name you my prince"

Her tiara was the only thing shining in the closing darkness

----------------------------

This one was hard to do. I especially had some hard time just figuring out if she should say "prince" or "princess", even if that sound stupid that was the truth

I stayed with "princess" since Haru is a girl, but if someone thinks it doesn't fit, send me a pm and I'll change it

Yeah, Haru's voice laughing ushishishishi it's REALLY creepy, but i love it, but it's creepy, and i love it, and so on

If you didn't notice, when a girl is about to kiss someone (it's the same for boys) they look at the lips (at least a quick look)

For TheCursedTwins, who requested Belphegor (three times)

Accepting all kinds of character requests, no matter how random it sounds, i'll make them anyway so don't worry, don't be shy, i'll make it work

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie =3


	15. the military

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The military

The eagle stared at him

"Falco?" he said in recognition. The bird flew and landed near to its master's ponytail

"So you're awake, kora"

"Kora?" he said in obviously confusion

"If you have energy for chit-chat, that means you have energy enough to do 50, kora!"

"50 what?"

"make it 70"

"wait ... what?!?!"

"90 for asking, kora!"

"But..."

"150, kora!"

"That's not fair!"

"200 for complaining, kora!"

He mourned over his new military camp-like training, with the cosplayer as his colonel

"Fine. I get it. Just tell me what should I do, please?"

He got a kick in the stomach as an answer

"That was for not knowing, kora!"

When she got no action than Tsuna rubbing his tummy with a pained expression, she seemed to get the idea "So you really don't know what to do, kora?"

She got a nod as answer

"Sure you're helpless, kora!" she sighed. "I'll show you just once, and then you have to do it right 200 times, kora!"

"Like i have other option"

"Well, you just sit there, close you eyes and then ...". She said until she landed a passionate kiss

"Do it 200 times right, then carry me home, kora!"

-------------------------------

For Sweet Sacrifice, who requested Colonello

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie =3


	16. the hedgehog

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The hedgehog

The box was lying on the floor, and nobody was around to claim it

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if I open it"

When he opened it, Haru appeared curled up, sleeping. She was wearing a hedgehog-like suit

He touched the spikes to check if they were real. They were as soft as his own spikes on his head, then shook her a bit, trying to wake her

She opened slowly her eyes,and startled with a loud "Hahi!" when she saw him. The spikes rise and hardened, making a clean cut on his cheek

"Oh my god! I hurt somebody again!, oh my god! What should I do? This is SO not good!" she started to scream in panic

"I-It's nothing" he tried to soothe her, but she started sobbing with soft "kyuu~" sounds, and the spikes on her back began to rise and change their size from small to big randomly

"I'm fine, really" but his words weren't heard. Only one thing he could do, but was a bit embarrasing, but he couldn't leave her like that.

So, he stretched his arms around her neck, and placed her head against his shoulder, as he began saying softly "It's okay, you didn't mean to do that" and patted her head

Then silence fell upon them. She was sleeping again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

*spoiler alert* Hibari's box weapon already hurt him when he opened it for the first time in the future arc (and had a big "Oh my god!" face before crying and going berserk), that's why she said "I hurt somebody again!"

Trivia question: what's the difference between a hedgehog and a porcupine?

For SpreadYourCrimsonWings who requested Hibari's hedgehog (twice)

As you may know to this point, I'm accepting all kinds of character requests, no matter how random it sounds, i'll write it =)

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie =3


	17. the patch

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The patch

He heard stops behind him. Turning around, he saw the now eye-patched cosplayer near him, in a rather short and tight kokuyou girl's uniform, her hands around a fairly recognizable trident

"buona note, boss*" she said shyly and blushing pink, leaning forward to kiss him

"It's just a greeting, just a greeting" he thought, closing his eyes to not see the girl so embarrasingly close

Her kiss landed on his lips instead of his cheek. Maybe Haru not knew much about italian greetings, after all

------------------------------------

*stands for "good night, boss", as far as i know, correct me if I'm wrong

I was about to write about Chrome's small outfit, then i said "I just can't put this, because most of time, Haru knows no shame" XD

For Amandy-san who requested Chrome (twice)

Next one is Kyoko *growl*kyoko*growl* there will be 2 or 3 versions of this one (TsunaxHaru ending -even if I don't know how will this turn out-, confusing ending –LOL-, and MAYBE Tsunaxkyoko ending –if I feel nice enough *cough*maybenot*cough*-), so, it'll take some more time, since i'll release the three of them the same day (maybe i'll just go with the same story, changing the endings), tell me what do you think?

keep it up with the requests! accepting anything! I'll write them sooner o later, so don't worry if your request is not fulfilled right away

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie =3


	18. The kindness A

Note: I already mentioned this on the previous story, but I'll explain it again, just in case. This oneshot has 3 endings. Same story, different endings. The first one ("The kindness (A)") stands for a confusing ending. The second one ("The kindness (B)") stands for Kyoko's ending. And the third one ("The kindness (C)") stands for Haru's ending. So now you can feel free to read the one you like most

I knew i had to write this one, so kinda pictured it. But it was pretty hazy ._. i still feel a little odd while writing, and the endings are a bit odd as well, so be aware of it ._.

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The kindness

"Am I too early?" she said, seeing he was still in his pajamas

"Um, no, I think I just overslept a bit, I'll be ready in a moment" he said scratching his head

"So, were are we going?" she asked walking beside him.

Wait a minute, no "There's this place I'd really love to go!" and dragging him around? That was strange. Not that he miss it, anyway

So they went to a cafeteria and ordered. A creme puff for her and a chocolate milkshake for him

Meanwhile they talked about friends and school (strangely she knew so much about Nami-chu, as if she studied there!), mainly silly stuff. When the waitress came with the order, she gently took a bit of it and smiled at the taste. "Delicious" she said softly with a little smile. No I-went-to-the-glory-of-heaven-and-came-back-for-another-bite face she usually had with cakes

He stared the empty plates in realization. "Oh my god! I think I'm on a date with Haru! What I'm going to do if Kyoko-chan sees us?"

"Eh?" he didn't realized he was staring at her

"Eh?" And not "Hahi?", oh, well ...

He was still in the middle of thinking about Kyoko and his almost accidental date with Haru "Oh, god, Kyoko-chan!"

"Yes?" she answered. He never meant to said that loud

"Uh?" she stared at her blankly. This was other of his weird cosplay dreams? And Kyoko on top of that!

That is ... akward ...

"This is a really weird version of my dreams with Kyoko-chan" He sighed. Then he realized he wasn't doing anything to impress her, thinking she was Haru! He had to fix that. Quick

"Etto... Kyoko-chan, maybe we can go to..." his ideas were interrupted by a ring in her light pink cellphone

"Yes? Onii-chan? Yes, I'll go shopping with you in a moment, please wait up. Gomen, Tsuna-kun, Onii-chan says I'll have to fetch some stuff for mom with him"

Attempt to impress her. Fail

"Well, can I accompany you then, Kyoko-chan?"

"Well, I will meet with Onii-chan on the shopping district. You can keep me company until there if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't!"

They paid the check and left, they were now alone in the street. This was "the" moment

"Um ... Kyoko-chan ... etto ..."

"I love you" she said

He felt relief for a momment. But there was something strange about that. Haru said that. Acting like Kyoko-chan, so maybe Kyoko-chan said that. But that was all Haru's acting, so Haru said that. Acting like Kyoko-chan so maybe that was her line, but Haru still was herself. She was Kyoko. But she was Haru. Kyoko. Haru. Kyoko. Haru. Kyoko. Haru. Kyoko. Haru. Kyoko. Haru...

His mind blacked out thinking about the paradox

--------------------------

This is the longest story of this series 'til now =o

For Amandy-san who requested Kyoko

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie =3


	19. The kindness B

Note: I already mentioned this on the previous story, but I'll explain it again, just in case. This oneshot has 3 endings. Same story, different endings. The first one ("The kindness (A)") stands for a confusing ending. The second one ("The kindness (B)") stands for Kyoko's ending. And the third one ("The kindness (C)") stands for Haru's ending. So now you can feel free to read the one you like most

I knew i had to write this one, so kinda pictured it. But it was pretty hazy ._. i still feel a little odd while writing, and the endings are a bit odd as well, so be aware of it ._.

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The kindness

"Am I too early?" she said, seeing he was still in his pajamas

"Um, no, I think I just overslept a bit, I'll be ready in a moment" he said scratching his head

"So, were are we going?" she asked walking beside him.

Wait a minute, no "There's this place I'd really love to go!" and dragging him around? That was strange. Not that he miss it, anyway

So they went to a cafeteria and ordered. A creme puff for her and a chocolate milkshake for him

Meanwhile they talked about friends and school (strangely she knew so much about Nami-chu, as if she studied there!), mainly silly stuff. When the waitress came with the order, she gently took a bit of it and smiled at the taste. "Delicious" she said softly with a little smile. No I-went-to-the-glory-of-heaven-and-came-back-for-another-bite face she usually had with cakes

He stared the empty plates in realization. "Oh my god! I think I'm on a date with Haru! What I'm going to do if Kyoko-chan sees us?"

"Eh?" he didn't realized he was staring at her

"Eh?" And not "Hahi?", oh, well ...

He was still in the middle of thinking about Kyoko and his almost accidental date with Haru "Oh, god, Kyoko-chan!"

"Yes?" she answered. He never meant to said that loud

"Uh?" she stared at her blankly. This was other of his weird cosplay dreams? And Kyoko on top of that!

That is ... akward ...

"This is a really weird version of my dreams with Kyoko-chan" He sighed. Then he realized he wasn't doing anything to impress her, thinking she was Haru! He had to fix that. Quick

"Etto... Kyoko-chan, maybe we can go to..." his ideas were interrupted by a ring in her light pink cellphone

"Yes? Onii-chan? Yes, I'll go shopping with you in a moment, please wait up. Gomen, Tsuna-kun, Onii-chan says I'll have to fetch some stuff for mom with him"

Attempt to impress her. Fail

"Well, can I accompany you then, Kyoko-chan?"

"Well, I will meet with Onii-chan on the shopping district. You can keep me company until there if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't!"

They paid the check and left, they were now alone in the street. This was "the" moment

"Um ... Kyoko-chan ... etto ..."

"I... I really... um... like you Kyoko-chan"

He looked at her. She looked like she was hit with something really hard, and started falling in a very slow motion, with tears on her eyes

When she hit the floor, he heard the sound of glass shattering, and a puff of white smoke appeared. He ran to check if the cosplayer was alright

"Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah" the smoke vanished. Kyoko was in front of his eyes "But i feel like to go home, Tsuna-kun"

"I'll take you then"

And they went back holding hands

--------------------------

This is the longest story of this series 'til now =o

For Amandy-san who requested Kyoko

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie =3


	20. The kindness C

Note: I already mentioned this on the previous story, but I'll explain it again, just in case. This oneshot has 3 endings. Same story, different endings. The first one ("The kindness (A)") stands for a confusing ending. The second one ("The kindness (B)") stands for Kyoko's ending. And the third one ("The kindness (C)") stands for Haru's ending. So now you can feel free to read the one you like most

I knew i had to write this one, so kinda pictured it. But it was pretty hazy ._. i still feel a little odd while writing, and the endings are a bit odd as well, so be aware of it ._.

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The kindness

"Am I too early?" she said, seeing he was still in his pajamas

"Um, no, I think I just overslept a bit, I'll be ready in a moment" he said scratching his head

"So, were are we going?" she asked walking beside him.

Wait a minute, no "There's this place I'd really love to go!" and dragging him around? That was strange. Not that he miss it, anyway

So they went to a cafeteria and ordered. A creme puff for her and a chocolate milkshake for him

Meanwhile they talked about friends and school (strangely she knew so much about Nami-chu, as if she studied there!), mainly silly stuff. When the waitress came with the order, she gently took a bit of it and smiled at the taste. "Delicious" she said softly with a little smile. No I-went-to-the-glory-of-heaven-and-came-back-for-another-bite face she usually had with cakes

He stared the empty plates in realization. "Oh my god! I think I'm on a date with Haru! What I'm going to do if Kyoko-chan sees us?"

"Eh?" he didn't realized he was staring at her

"Eh?" And not "Hahi?", oh, well ...

He was still in the middle of thinking about Kyoko and his almost accidental date with Haru "Oh, god, Kyoko-chan!"

"Yes?" she answered. He never meant to said that loud

"Uh?" she stared at her blankly. This was other of his weird cosplay dreams? And Kyoko on top of that!

That is ... akward ...

"This is a really weird version of my dreams with Kyoko-chan" He sighed. Then he realized he wasn't doing anything to impress her, thinking she was Haru! He had to fix that. Quick

"Etto... Kyoko-chan, maybe we can go to..." his ideas were interrupted by a ring in her light pink cellphone

"Yes? Onii-chan? Yes, I'll go shopping with you in a moment, please wait up. Gomen, Tsuna-kun, Onii-chan says I'll have to fetch some stuff for mom with him"

Attempt to impress her. Fail

"Well, can I accompany you then, Kyoko-chan?"

"Well, I will meet with Onii-chan on the shopping district. You can keep me company until there if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't!"

They paid the check and left, they were now alone in the street. This was "the" moment

"Um ... Kyoko-chan ... etto ..."

"I... I really... um... like you Kyoko-chan"

She frowned

"Tsuna-san, you cheater!" she said angrily, slapping his face. Then turned quickly, to land a ponytail-slap

"But Haru, you don't understand!"

"Haru understands if Haru's boy is confessing to someone that's not Haru, that means Haru's been cheated on! And that is BAD-desu!"

"Haru... I'm not ..."

"So you were not cheating on me? Am I such a good actress? I'm so glad Tsuna-san!"

"Wha?... That's not what I mean!"

"You said you're sorry! because Tsuna-san knew it was me all the time, ne? So I forgive you with all my heart, Tsuna-san!" she said happily, hugging him tightly and giving him a kiss on his cheek

--------------------------

This is the longest story of this series 'til now =o

For Amandy-san who requested Kyoko

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie =3


	21. the bird

Disclaimers: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or Nami-chuu anthem

The bird

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no …_

The school anthem? Tsuna thought as he walked, looking around for the source of that sound

He found Haru sitting on a branch, wearing a suit that looked like a giant chicken, singing

_Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii__ ..._

"Haru?" he called her

She stopped the song. Then looked at him, with empty eyes.

"Hibari"

"Hibari? It's me, Tsuna"

"Hibari?" she said, looking like she didn't understand him

"Tsuna"

"Hiba... ri?"

"No, Tsuna" he was getting obviously worried

"..."

"Not Hibari! Tsuna!" He screamed at her holding her shoulders tight and shaking her, almost in tears

"Tsu ... na ..." she muttered, a bit confused

"That's right" he sighed in relief

"Tsuna!" she chirped, smiling. She jumped, ruffling his hair to make a nest to lay her head in, hugged him tight and started singing softly and slowly, like a lullaby

_Midori tanabiku Namimori no …_

_-----------------------------  
_

It came kinda sad, sorry

So ... Tsuna re-tamed Hibird XD

I can even imagine this:

_Next day, Hibird flew and perched on Hibari's shoulder. "Tsuna!" it chirped_

_Hibari's eye twitched_

"_I'm gonna so bite that hervibore to death"_

For kou . seiren (sorry about the spaces in your name, if i don't put them, your name doesn't appear published =S), who requested Hibird

Remember, keep requesting! Don't be shy! Everyone's have a chance to get their requested character written!

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie =3


	22. the flower

Notice: I'll stop writing for a week, as my sworn enemy (AKA calculus) is trying to take me down, so I'll spent those days training (AKA studying), so enjoy this as much as you can. Then, I'll upload one new chapter and again I'll be missing for another week. When tests are over, and I'll go back again to write. And I'll write "with my dying will" XD.

Don't tell me the "but we are on summer holidays now". Here in Chile, and everywhere on the south hemisphere, is winter, not summer, so no summer holidays for me for a while u_u.

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The flower

He woke up in the middle of a red tulip field, covered in burgundy rose petals

"So you finally woke up, Tsunayoshi-kun" said the smiling cosplayer sitting beside him, with a sing-sang voice*

He looked closely at the cosplayer. He could recognize that uniform and those marks on her face everywhere

"Byakuran!" he said frowning and ingniting his gloves, burning all the flowers near him, she safely dodged the sudden fire

"Alas! You burnt all my pretty flowers! You're so mean, Tsunayoshi-kun" she said almost sad, watching the scorched petals falling

"But I don't care about them anyway..." she said, now smirking "... as long as I can have the most special flower... " she crouched next to him "... the only sweet i really want" She chuckled and cupped his cheek "My beautiful orange rose"

Chills ran through his spine as he realized the previous petals on him hid some kind of chains around him

--------------------------------------

I spent some time looking for meanings for flowers, just to write this

Red tulips mean "declaration of love"

Burgundy roses mean "unconscious beauty"

Strangely, I thought of Byakuran referring to Tsuna as an orange rose, even before I found the meaning of it. By the way, it means "Fascination" O.o

Sorry if I went a little ooc, Byakuran is a VERY difficult person to write

*When she said "Tsunayoshi-kun" I just thought in Watanuki (from xxxHolic) saying "Himawari-chan" and i thought it fits XD

For ToonyTwilight, easterlily16, and Sweet Sacrifice, who requested Byakuran

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula =3


	23. the scarf

Notice: like I said in the previous story, I spent last week studying, the same thing will go for next week. So, I write this story today, and for next weekend, I will be free to write again! So enjoy this chapter as much as you can (again), and keep on requesting

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The scarf

"So, why did you called me, Tsuna-nii?" smiled the cosplayer. He got an idea who she was acting like when he noticed the big book under her arm

"I want you to make some ranks for me, please?"

"Hmm... I'm sorry, I can't do that Tsuna-nii" she looked at the sky, a bit troubled

"Something's happening, Fuuta-kun?"

He looked at the sky, too. White dots started appearing over them

"Do you like snow, Tsuna-nii?"

"I would if I were wearing some warmer clothes" He said, looking in dismay at the t-shirt and pants he was wearing

"Here" she curled half of her scarf on him. Her eyes met his and blushed a bit

"So, Fuuta-kun, do you like snow?"

"I... don't like snow very much... it's pretty, but... it's frozen rain" she mumbled, staring at the now white ground

"It's okay, don't worry. But could you tell me what things do you like, then?"

"Well... I love staying with Tsuna-nii... because I like Tsuna-nii a lot" she said holding his hand

------------------------------

When i thought about this i went totally "aaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" *heart melts*

For ToonyTwilight, who requested Fuuta

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	24. the wrench

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

I know i said i'llbe free for the weekend, but today I'm feeling juat a little sick, so I called my study group and said i'll be late and took the time to write this XD (God! I'm lazy! XD), next one will be on saturday (i hope)

The wrench

The cosplayer was absort sitting on the floor, typing something in her laptop. She was also sucking her lollipop absently, but loudly enough to make his mouth water

"Um... can I have some, please?" he dared to ask

She stopped typying and turned to look at him, with poker face. She pulled the u-shaped lollipop out of her mouth and pointed at it with a gloved finger

He nodded as an answer of the silent question

"Hmm ..." she stared at him for a while. Then stared to the lollipop and then back at him, always with her poker face. She typed something short in the laptop with one hand, while the other still holded the lollipop

"Come closer" she said waving her hand

He leaned forward her. She grabbed his chin, shove the lollipop in his mouth, kiss him gently on the cheek and added "enjoy" with a smile. Then she went back to whatever she was doing in her laptop

He couldn't help but blush heavily at the realization of an indirect kiss

----------------------------------------------------------

Indirect kisses... always wanted to write one of them, but it seemed lame no matter how hard I think about it XD, but i still think it's cute! XD, so sorry if you think it's lame ._.

spanner is a kind of wrench, if you ask

For easterlily16, who requested Spanner

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	25. the glass

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or anything alike

The glass

The moment the cosplayer landed her eyes on him, she fall on the floor, holding her guts

"Are you okay?"

"Um ... yeah ... that happens a lot when I get anxious"

"You just need to relax then" he said helping her to sit down and rubbing her back to make her feel better

"could you tell me why are you so anxious about?"

Her eyes widened for the question, she looked at him, a light blush was hidden by her glasses, and then her face turned like Gokudera's face when he sees Bianchi

"Ugh... this is no good"

"Please, hold on!"

" I..."

She was breathing heavily, he leaned closer to hear what she was saying

"I get anxious... because... I'm near the person... I like the most"

"WHAT?!"

And, with a relieved sigh, she fainted on his arms

-------------------------------------------

Ahh... Shou-chan (can't help calling him this cute way XD)... I thought you were easier to write, but you aren't ¬ ¬, hope this came good enough

For easterlily16, who requested Irie Shouichi

You can keep requesting! (I just forgot to encourage you on the previous stories, my bad XP) Remember: you can request anybody, I'll work hard to write them! I'll write it sooner or later, so be patient!

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	26. the swallow

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The swallow

The cosplayer was stretching her legs and arms, in a black and white leotard with long wide sleeves resembling wings, and two long wide black ribbons falling from her back, resembling certain bird's tail, the entire outfit matching her dark-haired ponytail

"So what are you doing?" he dared to ask

"I'm preparing to fly, what else?"

"YOU WHAT?!?!"

He felt the urge to grab her before she hurt herself, and so he did, wrapping his arms around her waist, because her moving arms and legs made him difficult grabbing her from anywhere else, of course bright blushing on his face the moment he felt the warmth of her back

She got away from his embrace with a giggle, making him fall on his face when she slipped away

"Okay, Here I go! One... Two..."

And raised to the skies with a high jump

And since she was really no bird, the moment she tried to flap her wings, she started to fall, making Tsuna gasp and stood right under her, preparing to catch her

He landed one of his knees on the floor because of the sudden weight on his arms, besides of that, he kept holding her tightly, in bridal style

He looked at her face. Her widened eyes looked at him, pink blush appeared on her cheeks, he felt his own cheeks turning warmer due to the minimum space between their faces

--------------------------------------------

It's 2 am when i started writing 3 am when I finish, sorry if it's not too good

For SpreadYourCrimsonWings, who requested Kojiro (Yamamoto's swallow)

Don't forget to request! Remember requests are keeping alive this stories, so don't be shy and request until your heart is content ^^

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	27. the love

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The love

The cosplayer placed the dessert in front of him. It looked pretty normal, even delicious, but the evil purple aura pointed out its real identity

"Eat" demanded the cosplayer. Her face, framed by her untied dark hair, had a bored expression, but her voice had a threatening tone

He glared at the cake in front of him, he was sure he would die if he eat it. She looked at her. She was glaring at him. How could he got away of this?

An idea crossed his mind, it was embarrassing, but it worthed a try

"I ... don't want this"

Her eyes twitched. He felt he digged his own grave

"Be-because... I want to have something else..." he tried to keep his cool, failing instantly

But that somehow seemed to work. An interested glint appeared in her eyes

"So, what do you want then?" she leaned forward on the table, remarking her interest on anything he had to say

"What about..." Here came the difficult part. " ... a taste of love?"

She startled. Then stared blankly at him, blushed, and finally looked puzzled.

Looked like she totally forgot about the cake. Bless heavens

She stood silent for a while. He started to walk away, when her palms slammed the table

"I got it!" she shouted, in a very passionate way, for his dismay

He tried to run away, but she jumped over the table, and hugged him tightly, taking him down

"I'll let you have just a taste, okay?" and kissed sweetly his lips

--------------------------------------------

I had trobles with Bianchi, I even think I went a little ooc, sorry

For Sweet Sacrifice, who requested Bianchi

Remember to request! That makes me and other readers happy!

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	28. the gyoza

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The gyoza

"Nihao" greeted the cosplayer

"Ni ...hao?" he said back

Her clothes, black pants and a red chinese-designed shirt looked vaguely familiar, the set was complete with the braided ponytail

She bowed, and, when a meat bun appeared on her hand, he realized who she was acting like

And started to freak out

"Don't eat that! It's poisonous!"

He tried to steal the item from her, quite a difficult task if you're dealing against kung-fu techniques

Thank goodness she was clumsy enough to accidentally drop it

"Hahi?" she startled as the gyoza splatted on the floor

"It's better not to worry about that" he tried to soothe her, as she kneeled on the floor, shocked stare at the wasted food, tears appearing on her eyes

She didn't seem to hear him, so he had to give her a little hug to make her ease, and a little kiss on her head, just to make her forget her little accident

Her eyes widened at his touch, she stared at him and blushed pink, some familiar markings appeared on her forehead

She hugged him tightly as he tried to get rid of her

"Tsuna-san, wo ai ni –desu!"

And boom!

----------------------------

I tried to make the I-pin shown in the manga. So she just talks in chinese

Yes, Tsuna tried to comfort her like a little girl XD

As you must know "Nihao" is a basic chinese greeting. "Wo ai ni" stands for "I love you", I just added the "-desu" part to make it more like Haru

For Sweet Sacrifice, who requested I-pin

Remember to keep requesting! No matter how ramdom it sounds, I'll write it for you!

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	29. the leader

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

Note: I kinda dropped this for two reasons, one: this time is a kinda tricky one, since he doesn't appear much in the series, and just random images on the manga. Two: I spent most of my free time these days planning the perfect date, because my boyfriend and I were together for a month, and since we were busy with our studies, never had an official date, so I was very excited about that. Note for me: Never plan anything again, because my main plan failed, and my backup plan failed too, but we still had fun

The leader

She stared at him, as if she were waiting for something, wind blowing gently her hair and cape

"What?"

"You know this is a trial, right?"

"A trial? Like in a Vongola trial?"

"What other could be?"

"Mou, what is it this time?"

"Well, there's this "little" thing I need you to do, in order to be the tenth Vongola"

"And what could it be?"

She pinned him against the floor, gloves resembling his own over his wrists, and a dying will flame burning on her forehead

"Accept me" she smiled gently

------------------------------------------------

For those who doesn't know, in mangas, "Mou" is like a little complaining noise

For kou . seiren, who requested Giotto, Vongola Primo (twice)

Thank you everyone for requesting! Keep requesting to make more of this stories! I'll do my best trying to write them!

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	30. The grandfather

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

NOTE: Yay! Vongola Spree! XD

The grandfather

"Come closer, so I can see you better" said tirely the cosplayer from where she was sitting, hands on a kind of nice-looking walking staff, gentle smile on her face

He approached slowly to her. No idea who was she cosplaying this time, but didn't seem dangerous though

She stood up from her seat, gave him an appreciative look, and smiled widely

"You have grown so much. I'm proud of you" she patted his shoulder, and pulled him against her to give him a big warm hug

---------------------------------------------

Came very short, hope you like it

As shown in the anime, the ninth is a very nice grandpa XD

For easterlily16, who requested Timoteo, Vongola nono

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	31. the mature

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The mature

He discovered a rather grown-up cosplayer looking appreciative at him

"Could you stop looking at me like that?" he said, blushing a bit

"Sorry" she smiled. "I just realized why the guys used to looked at me so weird when I was younger" she said with a knowing tone and nodding to herself

His jaw dropped. What was she talking about?. Then he saw the Vongola ring shining in her hand. That made a little more sense.

"I used to be so cute... I mean, handsome" She laughed, almost akwardly, then she lifted him, hugged him tight and attacked him with tickles on his abs

A question ran through his mind when she stopped

"Um ... weren't you... you know... dead?" he asked with worried eyes

She put gently a hand on his head,and it ran through his hair, like a caring older brother dealing with his precious little brother

She kneeled down to look at him

"You know, as long as you are me, and you're always trying to survive, there's always the chance for me to be alive" she whispered softly

------------------------

TYL! Tsuna is played by TYL! Haru, the idea just hit me when I read the request XD

For easterlily16, who requested TYL! Tsuna

Keep on requesting!

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	32. the strenght

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The strenght

"Sawada!" barked angrily the cosplayer, making more noticeable the marks on her face "Are you skipping your training?"

"Training?"

Another growl came from the girl. She raised her fist from the cape she was wearing, ready to hit him, but she missed, and fall to the floor with the grace of a sack of potatoes

"Hey, are you okay?" he said kneeling beside her and trying to help her. Help that she refused, as she tried to stand up, just to falling on her back

"Don't push yourself!" He scolded gently, as he lifted her head to check she was alright

She was breathing heavily

"Why... why are you so kind to me?" she managed to say, pink blush appearing on her face

Tricky question. Was it for her, or just for her as the person she was acting like?

"Be-because ..." No matter how hard he thought about it, he felt his cheeks warming up. That should be an easy-to-answer question, in fact, he knew the answer, but somehow it was hard for him to say it

"Because... I care about you"

----------------------------------

I know I use to write it the other way around, but didn't seemed to work (blame on my muse! XD)

For Amandy-san who requested Lal Mirch (4 times, that's a new single-person record! *claps*), this is also for bm631, with that, this makes a new character request record! *claps again*

Thank you everyone for requesting! Keep requesting to make more of this stories! I'll do my best trying to write them!

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	33. the greed

Disclaimer: i don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The greed

"Mu, you're not allowed to see this dream" said the cosplayer under her hood. The frog on her head nodded, agreeing with its master

"Is there something I can do about it?"

"Mu, you can always pay for seeing it"

"A price?!"

"One million grands would be enough"

"But, I don't have that much"

"I'm not talking about money" She said as she froze their surroundings, and ice started to quickly spread from his toes to his shoulders. She grabbed his chin and claimed his lips with a long sweet kiss

_One grand..._

_----------------------------  
_

If I'm not mistaken, in the US, one grand is about a thousand dollars, a grand is something great (you can correct me all you want, because i'm no native english speaker)

For easterlily16, who requested Mammon

Keep on requesting, and I'll keep on writing!

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	34. the fan

The Tsuna-fan

Tsuna looked around if he could see someone he known, but the streets were empty

Then Haru jumped over him

"I'm so glad you're safe!" she said, crying, almost strangling him in a tight hug

"Haru! Get off me!" he said, his face almost turning blue from the lack of air

"Haru?" she let him go and frowned. "Is that stupid woman around here? Hey, stupid woman! Get out of wherever you are, or i'll blow you up in pieces!" she barked, as she pull out dynamite from the pockets of her jeans

"Go-Gokudera-kun?"

"Eh, sorry, tenth" she mumbled "I mean, I won't blow you up in pieces, but you'll never see the tenth again!" *shakes fist in the air*

"Tch!, that will be enough for her" she growled, and grabbed Tsuna from the hip "I'll never let anybody take you away from me, tenth" she said softly and kissed kim

--------------------------------------------------

i had some problems writing dr Shamal (still writing), that's why I just skip it, and put gokudera-kun

If we take off the dinamyte and the "tenth" thing, maybe Haru could actually resemble Gokudera-kun a bit LOL XD

I laugh a lot too when i imagined Haru calling herself "stupid woman"

I wrote this chapter at the same time I wrote the Yamamoto one, I'm just surprised no one asked for him before XD

For easterlily16, who requested Gokudera

Keep on requesting! this series is going to be over soon if I don't get more requests

if you comment, you'll get an light-as-air invisible cookie, now with invisible sprinkles! =3


	35. the flirt

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The flirt

"Hey cutie! Want to drink a coffee with me?" said the cosplayer, walking near him, all cool in her white suit

"A coffee?" He didn't know why he felt suddenly embarrassed for the question

"Is that a yes or a no?" she smiled dazzlingly

"Um ... etto..." He felt his cheeks burning up

"So?"

"No"

"Aw" she sighed "Well, then, I'll leave you alone." She was about to leave, when she turned back "But before that, what about a goodbye kiss?" adding a wink when she said that

"Goodbye kiss?"

"Everyone in my country kiss when they say goodbye all the time" She smiled. she was right. The real perverted doctor would say that

"I-is that so?" He was wondering if that was really true

"Come on. Just a little kiss"

"Well, maybe I can ..." he said not looking at her. He couldn't finish his sentence because her lips close his own in a gentle kiss

"One more for the road?" she smiled

------------------------------------------------

I'm not good at sweet-talking, sorry ._.

For Aleera Night who requested Dr. Shamal

Request all you want! I'll finish them ASAP!

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	36. the lion

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The Lion

He found his own box weapon lying on the floor. When he picked it up, it started vibrating, like a cat purring

He smiled to himself and opened the box

And appeared a lion that wasn't a lion at all

"Gao! Master!" smiled the cosplayer in her costume

"Gah!D-don't call me like that!" he said, blushing hard

"Master, I missed you so much!" she said, pouncing to him, wide smile on her face

His blushed became more red. Maybe was the fact she kept calling him "master" or maybe the plain fact she was now sitting on his lap, like a nice pet

"I told you, don't call me like that"

"But Master is Nuts' master, no matter what!" she said sweetly, adding a gentle smile with it. After that, she rubbed her nose against his, making him hold his breath in embarrasment

-----------------------------------------------

I've had some personal issues to kept me from writing, that's why i took so long. I'm very sorry about that

For easterlily16 who requested Nuts (Tsuna's box weapon)

Keep requesting all you want! I'll try my best to write it! (though it'll take a while n_nU)

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


	37. the frog

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn! Or anything alike

The frog

"Um … you look pretty familiar" Said the expressionless cosplayer under a ridiculously big black toad-shaped hat

"What?!, You can't recognize me?" He said worriedly

"Ah" She said in realization, keeping a deadpan face "You're the one who kicked my boss' ass"

"Me? Y-your boss?". He then realized the rest of her clothes looked like the clothes worn by that elite group of assasins

"But you don't look the part though." She said in plain monotone, as she suddenly pulled off his shirt

"I thought you would be more like KAPOW!, BOOM! WHAM! And stuff like that, for being my boss' boss" She kept saying without any expression

"So this person thought of me like a monster?" he said to himself, as she hold his hands, and made him do weird sentai poses

"I just thought you were scary, but you're actually kinda cute" She said, with a glint of joy on her eyes, closing her face on his. Just separated by the inches worn by the hat, he felt his face more than a bit warm

"Well, you must have some really awesome stuff there to beat him, can't wait to see it" a faint smile appeared on her face, she turned around and left

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started from the part Fran liked to do his superhero pose (and so, superhero-like stuff, i guess?)

Just in case, for those who don't know, a sentai is an action superhero, most of times masked. Example: Masked Rider or the Power Rangers

For easterlily16 who requested Fran

Keep requesting all you want! I'll try my best to write it!

If you comment you will get a light-as-air invisible cookie, now with new formula! =3


End file.
